


Locked Out

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Hasbi is very prone to bad luck, today he accidentally locked himself out of his apartment, but maybe there's a good thing about it?
Relationships: Ganda/Hasbi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> ASTAGA UDAH LAMA BANGET NGGAK NULIS, WRITER'S BLOCK INI MEMBUNUHKU.  
> Ini pendek dan self-indulgent banget, juga nggak jelas basically all my fics sih... Tapi lumayan menyegarkan memori on how 2 write hahah. Hope you enjoy!  
> Anyway, based on a prompt Hasbi accidentally locked himself out and met his neighbor, Ganda Hamdan.

_Astaga_ , was the first thing that popped into his mind when Hasbi had realized that he couldn’t feel his key in his jacket pocket. He looked everywhere, in every other pocket of his jacket, his trousers, he even practically turned his bag inside out, but no avail. His key wasn’t there. He tried to reach the top of his flat door in hope of finding a spare key there, or under the mat, or somewhere beneath the potted plant, but he only found nothing.

He tried to remember all the things he did earlier today and played it out like a record. He woke up, took a quick shower, picked what to wear, grabbed his keys from the end table, his flatmate called him out for help making breakfast so he put his keys back down, and—oh God he’d left it inside.

He sighed. _Yah, minimal nggak hilang lah_ , he thought, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He looked at the time, it was 6 in the evening. His flatmate was out for a date, so chances were he wouldn’t be coming home soon. Hasbi felt bad if he had to ask him home now, He knew how much effort his flatmate had put in for this date. He scrolled through his contact list, wondering which one of them would be willing to let him crash for the night. It would be much easier if he had more friends, though. Calling up his landlord wasn’t the best idea because he was an asshole and Hasbi couldn’t bear him nagging, and calling a locksmith was too much of a hassle as well.

Finally, he decided he would just stay and wait until his flatmate returned. _Berapa lama sih paling_ , he thought to himself. He picked up the grocery bag he had put not too far from the door and looked inside, there were several bottled water, canned coffee, and some snacks, more than enough to keep him company.

He sat next to the door and started to open one of the chips.

_Nggak akan dimarahin kan duduk di lorong gini? Nggak bakalan ada yang liat juga._

Time passed by and boredom started to put him to sleep. He checked his phone, the battery was at 30%, He needed to save it for later, so he put it back on his pocket. Soon the quiet wind lulled him back to sleep.

The elevator’s _ding_ jolted Hasbi from his slumber. He quickly turned his head with bright eyes, but it wasn’t his flatmate, it was a man guiding a folded bicycle by the handle. The man next door. Ganda from next door.

“Halo,” Hasbi waved his hand to him. Ganda‘s forehead wrinkled when he saw his sitting on the hallway, but he waved back to his nonetheless. “Kekunci, Mas?” he asked, rather stiffly. They had barely ever interacted before. The only one time they did, that Hasbi could think of, was when Hasbi and his flatmate first moved there, introducing themselves to their neighbors. Ganda lived with two other men, if he remembered correctly. Hasbi only nodded.

“Wah, sial,” the man said with a small apologetic smile on his face. “Salah saya juga sih Mas, kuncinya ketinggalan di dalam, tapi untung nggak ilang.”

“Temen apartemennya lagi di luar?” Ganda asked, reaching his back pocket as he did. Hasbi blinked and shook his head, somewhat surprised the older man noticed he had a flatmate “Lagi nge _date_ dia, nggak enak kalau saya suruh dia pulang cepet, dari kemarin udah nungguin malem ini kan nggak enak saya ganggu.”

The other man smirked to his answer. “Mau nunggu di tempat saya?” Ganda said, “Kayanya lebih enak dibanding duduk-duduk di lorong.” Hasbi’s eyes brightened, “Bener Mas? Makasih!” Ganda smiled and patted his trousers, eyes widened for a second before he started patting his shirt pocket frantically.

“Eh anjir,” he grumbled.

Hasbi’s smile fell. “Mas... Jangan bilang...” Ganda opened his bag and scrambled the inside.

They both stood silently. “Wah sial,” Hasbi muttered Ganda’s words back to him and Ganda grinned. “Nggak ada kunci... _Ganda_?” He asked him, somewhat in a joking manner. Ganda answered with a shake of his head and a bitter smile, cringing at Hasbi’s pun. “Mas juga ada temen kamar, kan, mereka kapan balik?” Hasbi asked again. Ganda glanced at his watch, “Jam 9-an, kayanya,” he sighed, “Ponsel saya mati, jadi nggak bisa ngontak mereka juga.”

“Mau pinjam punya saya?” Hasbi lent his phone towards him. Ganda went quiet before, again, shaking his head, “Makasih, tapi saya nggak hapal nomor mereka, Masnya juga kayanya nggak mungkin punya, kan?” he added.

“Terus Mas nya mau saya panggilin induk semang apa...?”

“Nggak, mending saya tidur di lorong.”

Hasbi scoffed and leaned back on the wall. “Ya udah berarti kita berdua _stuck_ di sini yak.”

Ganda sneered, he leaned his bicycle on the wall and followed suit. “Yoi.”

Silence filled between them before Hasbi cleared his throat and passed a canned coffee to Ganda. “Mumpung begini, nyaman-nyamanin aja, Mas,” He said, smiling. Ganda returned his smile and grabbed the canned coffee, muttering a quiet thank you before opening it.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment and Hasbi found himself staring at him unintentionally. They had never interacted much before despite having been neighbors for almost a year, or maybe even longer. He was a grad-student, so he had to leave the flat early and returned late almost everyday. Ganda, on the other hand... Well, Hasbi didn’t know what he did. All he knew was that he had only ever met him at the evening, just like now.

“Sa—” they began at the same time. The two made eye contact and laughed nervously.

“Mas nya duluan.”

“Nggak, Mas nya aja.”

Silence again before Ganda cleared his throat and lent out his hand towards the younger man. “Kayanya kita belum kenalan ya? Saya Ganda, Ganda Hamdan, panggil aja Ganda,” he said, repeating his names three times, making Hasbi somewhat grinned.

_Ini dia lupa kita udah pernah kenalan dulu,_ he hummed before taking Ganda’s hand and shaking it. “Hasbi,” he said.

Ganda’s hand was warm and felt a bit rough on his skin, full of calluses. Whatever Ganda did for a living must had been full of labor.

“Sepedanya bagus,” Hasbi pointed out, “Bianchi, ya?” Ganda raised his eyebrows, “Kamu tahu soal sepeda?” he asked, sounding a bit too enthusiastic than what Hasbi expected. “Ngg, nggak juga sih Mas,” He answered, “Mas sepedanya ada lebih dari satu, ya? Perasaan pernah lihat Mas bawa sepeda beda dari yang ini.”

Ganda nodded eagerly, “Saya punya dua lagi di dalam.” Hasbi tilted his head, “Banyak juga ya.” The man smiled, “Hobi, saya suka koleksi sepeda, pun lebih enak ke mana-mana naik sepeda sekarang, ngurangin polusi juga.”

Hasbi opened his mouth to say something else when a voice of low stomach rumbling was heard. Hasbi turned to look at Ganda’s face. The man tried to cover his face, embarassed.

“ _Timing_ nya pas,” He chuckled. Ganda only replied with a small groan. “Belum makan malam saya, rencananya mau masak sendiri di apartemen eh malah kekunci,” he smiled bashfully, patting his stomach. Hasbi scoffed and grabbed the grocery bag, inspecting the content. He’d eaten most of the snacks, what’s left were a couple of bottled water and some groceries that couldn’t be eaten raw.

Well, there was a can of sardines, but like hell they’d eat it raw and straight from the can.

“Mas Hasbi udah makan?”

“Hm?” He looked up to see Ganda, who was already half standing in front of his.

“Saya bilang, ‘Mas Hasbi udah makan?’,” he repeated himself. Hasbi thought for a second before shaking his head. “Kalau gitu... Mau makan bareng?” Ganda’s tone died down with each syllabel.

They both went quiet for a second.

“Ya itu kalau Masnya nggak kebe—”

“Ya ayo,” Hasbi tried his best to conceal his excitement. He practically jumped up, and Ganda couldn’t help but to smile at that. “Mau makan di mana?” he asked.

“Pecel lele di simpang jalan deket sini enak banget loh, Mas? Udah pernah makan di sana?”

Hasbi shook his head as answer.

“Nah pas banget, seriusan enak,” the older man replied with a wide smile, making Hasbi smiled as well. Hasbi tried to match Ganda’s wide steps, but this proved to be a bit hard with a bag of groceries in hand.

Noticing Hasbi walking behind him, Ganda turned around, “Belanjaannya sini biar saya yang bawa,” Ganda said, reaching out to grab the grocery bag before Hasbi could respond. Their fingers touched for a milisecond but the warm sensation of his finger stayed still on his skin. They both chuckled lightly.

He gave him a smile one more time before licking his lips. “Jadi, Mas Ganda, suka ngoleksi sepeda sejak kapan?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, Hasbi's flatmate is Dirga Utama and Ganda's are Ito and Fadli.


End file.
